Fegel The Ponies!
by Belgrim Soulthief
Summary: When the Fegel crew is depositioned into Equestria... ANTICZ ROOLE!


DISCLAIMER: NIENIENIENIENEINEINEIN  
On A Head Note: Sorry for the bad writing, my typer sucks.

* * *

"Oh my Flipping god... ANTICZ ARE IN DA HOUZ!" said lord troll-nazi Fegelien. He knew that was bluff... Oh Yeah... He HATED the (Hitlers) dance hall! (Other than the extreme butt touch with Eva... which he did not even touch, and, infact, he had NO part in!) his napalm was in a shed somewhere, according to Gunsche. Himm-dawg, Jodlman and Gunsche_brick knew their plan.

Himm-Dawg shuffled past through bushes and trees, stompin' out across various grass. His prospect, THE Shed, held his napalm... it practically _sold _the flammable liquid. In the mean time, Himm-Dawg decided to have a REAL party. After some twenty minutes of 'pwattyin' at The Shed, he rapped his way back to Jodlman. " Yo, Jo! Foo' give dis shiz ta lil' kid right micro-bro? Mah student nee'z it fo' a prank"

Jodl looked quizzically at Himmler, and spoke "Wait... do you mean Fegelien?"

"yea" Himmler replied.

"He's a traitorous bastard! why help him?"

"help 'em if YO wanna remain mah student!"

"Student?"

"Yo subscribed"

"I... wha?"

"Yo my bee-yotch"

"How?"

"when ah wuz bawn!"

"But I-"

"Get the Fuq outside"

"How-"

"GET. **THE FUQ. OUTSIDE.**"

"When do-"

Himmler then pulled out a medium-sized Revolver from his long, grey coat "I am goinga rape. YO. **FUGGING SKULL!****"**

The two heard a rustling in a nearby bush. A... 40?... year old general's head bobbed out of a nearby shrubbery, his gray-haired head and gray long-coat littered in foliage.

"Come on bro!" jumpily alerted Gunsche "I gotta get back to meh 19 year old brother quick, lest... I don't... sprint..." He moped, taking _another_ akward mood-swing from his ::Happyface:: to ::SadKonyFace::.

"Gunsche has... a brother?" Implied ever-bald Jodl

"Yah, stewpid! Scout, yo."

"Hmm... yep."

"Normally I would keep trollin' Jodl-brain, but we gotta ga worm back tah Lil' Fegel!"

And so, spurred by _The (FEGEL) force, _our fierce German Jedis' gayly skipped to Fegel-wan Nazobi near the door of Darth Hitler's Dance Star.

Fegel was calmly waiting for his crew to rally back, lightly stomping on the marble steps to entertain himself... out the corner of his eye, he saw his crew running near, ready to hand over the flame weaponry.

Gunsche ran up and whispered in Fegel's ear what he had heard and saw. He told him about Himm's bossomeness and Jodl's average dumbness and Gunsche's own his brother is supposedly scout... Due To His La-la Landness, of course!

His face perked up instantly, "Jodl-brick! You _know_ you're Himmler's bee-yotch!" Fegelien shouted. "Now, Himm-dawg, you did nothing wrong."

"Damn right foo'!"

With that straightened out, Fegelien could carry on, "Now, let us anticize this! Himmler, The Napalm!" Fegelien ordered.

After everyone finished recieving thier assigned napalm, The crew poured into the Dance Hall. When inside, they rallied at a large dining table and recapped the plan with his group. Fegelien readied the fire cannon he held. Some (MANY) Bat-Jizz drunk Nazis Acted like they were wub-cannons... Nazis, hehe. Fegelien aimed at the Beret of some random rave-German. "Heh, Hey, Guys, STFU and check this out!"

_'Ha, STFU is so sexy...' _ Thought Gunsche, thinking that acronym was some hot chick... Even though it really is.

_'Dat foo' juz' say STFU to his toicheh?' _Angrily Believed Himmler.

"HIEM HITLER!" Asininly screamed the universes most blind follower of '(Next To Stupid-' Jodl

Then Fegelien burned the helm of the Nazi in front of him cuase he was a huge troll and thought the little buddies he used as the "Fegel-crew" would lol. They did, unshockingly. then a bunch of little kids ran too the burnin' Nazi and poured beer all over it. Nazi larva is some disgusting stuff, and then they laughed about Hitler's little hit-man turning to ash. You would laugh to, little kid.

Fegelien shot a look at The Antic Crew which indicated the real (since the other one was fake) moment of truth. They held the napalm recieved from _Da Shed_ at curtains and people...

then they said the ancient, fabled word... "KRAKATOA!"

* * *

_five seemingly innocent hours pass_

"You Flipping burned down my dance hall!" Hitler roared at the top of his lungs "FEGELIEN! FEGELIEN! FEGELIEN! Now you shall be sent to a world of fluffy bunnies... and Butterflies, and Nigga pie, and PONIES!"

The group of antic-doers looked shaken at this demand... what were the chances a pair of great rulers that could do anything they wanted to anyone, make laws, wage war, and command them, just as Hitler and Eva would? who would accept such antics? Unbelievable!

Gunsche rose a hand to The Fuhrer "Mein Fuhrer, who will we preform antics on?" As Dumb as he was, Gunsche knew what priorities truly counted.

"If you survive meeting the Girliness of these creatures, you will have survived long enough to preform an antic! Fapbrick, welcome to the land you will live in!" He said once again, beginning to be truly faggoty, calling the four "Fapbrick"

A portal leading to Equestria opened. They stood open-mouthed and surprised, and all at once, in a pony run village of many small buildings and wood carts. "So... any tyrant ruler?" Fegelboss wondered. In the small village, Gunsche_brick saw a small poster labeled "OBEY TYRANT CELESTIA". He quickly raised his thoughts, and his own voice, "Oh Fegelien! It's antic time!" 'F course, He was a tad optimistic 'bout this.

Fegel had took a shot the poster, then at the horsey-town. He seemed to mutter what could be called frustration. He didn't think it was such a good idea to do anymore antics... these creatures... he feared da rapyness he heard about these things. Then reality hit him in the form of... A PINK HOOF?

{End of prolougue}

* * *

I put no effort into this, just thought I'd make a non-trollfic commedy that's going to involve Gunsche Pie sipping. Yeah.

Shovel /:-|)


End file.
